Quien es el bendito padre, SakuraChan?
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Algo imposible de un embarazo es ocultarlo y mucho mas cuando nadie del Konoha sabe quien es el padre. Sakux? OneShot


_**¿QUIEN ES EL BENDITO PADRE, SAKURA-CHAN?**_

"_**Algo imposible de un embarazo es ocultarlo y mucho más cuando nadie del Konoha sabe quién es el padre"**_

_**7-sep-09 One-shot Akkiotakugirl Rated K+ Sakurax?**_

A veces me arrepiento de haber tenido relaciones por todas las idiotas consecuencias, no solo el embarazo, sino los rumores, las habladurías…las tontas suposiciones sobre quienes el padre.

-Estaría segura de que es Sauce –murmuro una aldeana cuando iba pasando en dirección a las puertas principales, claro que sin olvidar ese ligero tambaleo –pero creo que esta con la muchacha desconocida, tu sabes…la de lentes.

-Pero le pudo haber puesto los cuernos –susurro otra.

-Créanme que Sasuke está en el olvido –dije en voz alta, viendo con enojo a las viejas chismosas.

Al fin pude llegar a mi destino, algo feliz ya que había callado a dos de las muchas personas que hablaban a mis espaldas…o no tan a mis espaldas.

-Hola, Kotetsu, Izumo –los salude, recargándome en su mesa, algo cansada –vengo por el reporte para Tsunade-Sama.

-si, enseguida –me contesto Izumo -¿Todavía te obliga a trabajar? –me pregunto acariciando como quien no quería la cosa mi vientre.

-Si, creo que es mi castigo por no decir quién es el padre –suspire y ellos me vieron algo esperanzado –bueno, supongo que ya lo sabrán cuando nazca –termine con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿si se va a hacer cargo? –me pregunto Kotetsu.

-Claro, no es un maldito irresponsable.

-Bueno, eso elimina a Naruto –murmuro Kotetsu.

Yo solo solté una alegre carcajada y moví negativamente con la cabeza y me dirigí de nuevo con Tsunade-Sama.

Aunque alguien me tomo por la cintura en uno de los atajos que tomaba para evitarme la hinchazón de pies, el beso mi oreja, acariciando mi voluminoso vientre.

-Hola –le dije, conociendo ya sus manos y esa pesada respiración y sin mencionar su agradable aroma –yo tanto que me preocupo por que nadie sepa que tú eres el padre.

-Lo sabrán si sale con mi cabello –me dijo él con una risita.

-pues no creo que salgan con un único Sharingan –le dije yo, alborotando su cabello plateado.

-Con que no sepan que fue concebido en el ático de el Edificio del Hokage, todo está bien –murmuro Kakashi, bajando lentamente su máscara –Dios, como te amo.

Yo sonreí y admire su perfecto rostro antes de que juntara sus labios con los míos me beso entre tierna y candentemente.

Sentí un súbito dolor demasiado fuerte y mi mandíbula se cerro, mordiendo accidentalmente a Kakashi.

-ou… -exclamo él, quitándose la sangre del labio.

-No…no…no…falta un mes… -dije entrecortadamente –Kakashi…

-¿Qué? –Me pregunto algo asustado -¡¿Qué no te falta un mes?!

Respire profundamente, el dolor había desaparecido, pero tenía miedo, puse una mano en mi vientre y empecé a hacerme a la idea que en unas cuantas horas me convertiría en madre, a los diecisiete años.

-Tengo que ir con Tsunade-Sama –le dije en un susurro apenas audible.

-Si, si, -Kakashi parecía de pronto muy nervioso, me tomo del brazo, subió su máscara y me ayudo a caminar -¿Qué Hago?

-Distrae… ¡Ou! –exclame, al sentir otra contracción, me aferre a su brazo y el también grito.

-Sa-sa-Sakura…recuerda que eres muy fuerte… -me dijo con los ojos llorosos.

La gente me empezó a mirar con extrañeza ya que estaba a media calle, sujetando con fuerza mi vientre y apretando a Kakashi.

-Es demasiado rápido… -murmure.

-¿Te cargo? Iremos más rápido así –me pregunto y no espero mi respuesta, ya me tenía en sus brazos –bien, utilicemos la técnica de tu primera vez ¿vale? –Me dijo él, caminando algo rápido y yo formule una sonrisa, aunque algo desfigurada por el dolor –veamos…. ¿te dije que hace muchos años iba a ser padre? O bueno, planeaba hacerlo…

-¿Y piensas que este es el mejor momento para decírmelo? –exclame, recordando como respirar.

-Bueno ¡No se qué decirte! Cuando lo hicimos hable contigo de…mi…primera vez…

-Si…y que fue con no sé quien… -dije, sintiendo como iba aumentando el dolor.

-Pero esa no la conté mucho, ni las otras, la verdadera fue con Rin. Ella seria la madre de mis hijos –me dijo él, bajándome para poder abrir la puerta del hospital.

-¿tu compañera? –pregunte, quedándome estática.

-¿Qué ironía, no? Vamos entra.

X

X

X

-Sakura, necesito que te relajes –me dijo Tsunade-Sama –bien, tienes seis centímetros de dilatación –suspiro y yo gemí, estaba totalmente bañada en sudor y sentía que tenía un kunai clavado en mi entrepierna y cada vez alguien lo jalaba un poco mas…creo que ni eso lo equiparaba.

-Bien, tengo que ir a otras habitaciones –suspiro de nuevo la Hokage –parece que Temari y Hinata se pusieron de acuerdo.

-Kakashi…ve con Naruto…dale mi apoyo…no creo que este muy tranquilo…

-¿y a quien le trituraras los dedos? –me pregunto, acariciando mi frente sudada.

-Estaré bien…

X

X

X

-Sakura, ya es tiempo de que pujes… -me dijo Tsunade.

-¡¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo, vieja borracha?! –le espete, sentía que me partía por la mitad y todavía quería que pujara.

Mi maestra frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a fijar "ahí", dándome nuevas indicaciones de que pujara, estoy segura de que si hubiese estado en otra situación ya me hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

Sentí que aspire todo el aire de la habitación y tome firmemente la mano de Kakashi y volví a pujar, a lo lejos se escuchaba un grito de desesperación de Temari-San y el ligero llanto de Hinata, suplicando que aquello parara, cosa que yo estaba a punto de hacer.

-Sakura…

-¡Ya voy maldita sea! –empecé a desesperarme ellos no sabían lo que yo estaba sintiendo -¡Kakashi te juro que no te daré ningún otro hijo y que te arrancare las pelotas cuando vuelva a recuperar mi fuerza! –le grite con aire amenazador.

Escuche que Tsunade-Sama bufaba y volví a pujar, lamentándome por lo que había dicho, aunque no había mucho tiempo para eso, ya que sentí que me partiría por la mitad.

-Esta coronando… -dijo Shizune y se preparo para limpiar al bebe –Sakura, vas a sentir un enorme dolor, pero no te vayas a rendir tan fácil.

-¿Mas dolor? –pregunte con sarcasmo.

-saliendo cabeza… -dijo Tsunade y no pude reprimir un grito de dolor.

-¡Sa-Sakura! –grito Kakashi, intentando soltar su fracturada mano.

-¡Después te curo que esto es todo por tu culpa! –le espete intentando tomar aire.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, no sé cuánto dolor experimente, ni cuanto insulte a Kakashi y a mi maestra, solo sé que me alegre mucho cuando un llanto interrumpió mis gritos.

Me deje caer en la cama y libere la mano de Kakashi la cual ya se había puesto un poco amoratada.

-Creo que ya no tengo que preguntar quién es el padre –dijo Tsunade, limpiándose la sangre de las manos –el pelo blanco lo arruina y los gritos de una parturienta.

Kakashi enrojeció (o por lo menos eso pareció) y yo solo sonreí con nerviosismo.

-¿Puedo saber desde cuando inicio su romance? –pregunto la Hokage, cruzada de brazos y Kakashi tomo mi mano.

-Para ser exactos, ocho meses y una semana –respondió el y Shizune se acerco con mi bebe. Oigan ¡todavía no se que es mi bebe!

-¿Sakumo? –pregunte y me vieron sin entender.

-Si, Sakumo –me dijo Kakashi y yo me incorpore para tomar a mi hermoso Sakumo, esperaba que fuera alguien como mi amado Kakashi, una réplica por si algún día me faltaba el.

Sakumo era una cosa minúscula con apenas un mechos de pelo gris y sus ojos eran como los míos.

Creo que al fin se detendrían todas las habladurías de la gente. O eso pensaba.

_**FIN **__**^w^**_

_**Konnichi-wa and hajimemashite a los que no me han leído!! Jeje bueno, esta historia si me quedo medio rara, pero hagan de cuenta que Pandita-Chan me reto jaja, me dijo que no podía hacer un KakaSaku romántico sin limón jej y no se me ocurría otra idea y nezu-chan me sugirió esto, así que… no sé cómo me habrá quedado ^^ jeje, para comentar favor de clicar el botoncito de abajo ^^ (no se dice clicar ¿o sí?) vamos anímenme a hacer mas historias de esta pareja!!!**_

_**Esta fue…**_

_**Akkiotakugirl-sensei (una Sensei muy estresada porque YA MERO ES MI XV QEE MIIEDOOO!!!)**_


End file.
